


Dependency

by Scarlet_Curls



Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Magnhild - Freeform, Power Couple, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Curls/pseuds/Scarlet_Curls
Summary: Ren and Nora always depend on each other. They'd die if they didn't. But with Nora's legs broken and a cluster of grimm closing in, can they hope to escape together?
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Always There for You - A Collection of Renora Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dependency

The ursa rammed into Nora, depleting the last of her aura. She smashed legs first into a tree and crumpled to the ground.

Ren fought nearby, slashing and shooting beowolf after ursa after creep. At her scream, he whipped his head around to see her trembling in pain, her face red and scrunched.

As he yelled her name, a beowolf swiped at his back. Blood trickled from three deep cuts. He stumbled forward but spun around and put a bullet in its head.

The ursa towered over Nora, a hungry snarl baring its teeth. She stretched her arm from where she lay as far as she could, but Magnhild lay just out of reach. Her eyes darted around at the hoards of grim surrounding them. She could only hope her death was quick.

Just as the beast lunged, Stormflower spun through the air and slitted its throat, followed by a bullet that forced the beast to land on its side.

Seconds later, Ren knelt by her side. "What's wrong?"

"M-my legs," she stuttered.

With a nod, he put Stormflower away and dug one arm under her knees. He wrapped the other around her torso and lifted her, straining with the pain of his back as his muscles tensed. Nora wriggled in protest, pounding weak fists against his chest. "No!" she shrieked. "Leave me!"

"I won't," said Ren, watching the army of grim close in on them. "I can't…"

Nora stopped squirming, and slowly nodded. She slid her arms around his neck. Her hot tears soaked his shirt as he held her close. Nora shuddered. "It hurts." Ren loosened his grip on her, afraid that he was too tight, but she shook her head. "Everything hurts."

The grim were certainly savouring this moment with their pray, perhaps tasting every ounce of fear they radiated, or maybe they were scared. The power couple had killed many of their kind just now, so it would be natural to exercise caution.

One brave beowolf leapt at them. "KILL IT!" Nora screamed. Ren snatched up StormFlower without thinking. He pulled the trigger twice. A bullet flew out the first time, killing the creature, but the second produced an empty click.

"I'm out of ammo."

"Get Magnhild," Nora ordered.

"You can't-"

"We're flying out of here," she said, using all her focus to keep her shaky voice firm, "And you're going to pilot her."

The thought of riding Magnhild hit Ren almost as hard as Magnhild itself. He never approved when Nora did it, but considering the situation, he would rather take Nora's crazy idea over certain death.

He grabbed the hammer and held its head against the ground. He stood on it like Nora always did with his finger poised on the trigger. Nora grasped the shaft above his hand to help balance them. The grim, unsure of their next action, charged forward. "Fire!"

Ren pulled the trigger, launching them into the air. They floated for a bit, and Nora said, "Again." He fired Magnhild a second time, but they only gained height. "Lean forward." He did, but they began to tip. He fired again to keep them airborn. "Push the shaft." He pushed on his back foot, stabilising them, and fired again. They soared through the air.

Ren could not comprehend how she did this so often and enjoyed it. One wrong move, one tilt too far or one second too late and they'd crash through the canopy. Luckily, he had Nora there to give him rhythm and balance. She shifted her weight and steered the shaft. He needed only follow her instructions, keep an eye out for help, and hug her battered, broken legs to his chest.

"I see the airships."

Nora briefly followed his gaze and gently steered Magnhild in that direction.

"How do we land?" Ren called over the periodic blasts that became softer and softer as the hammer ran out of juice.

Nora closed her eyes and murmured, "Dunno."

Her body went limp. They plummeted.

Ren released his hold on Magnhild and wrapped both arms around her torso, holding her close. He twisted his body around in mid-air and landed hard on his back with a loud grunt.

He hit his head hard enough for his vision to blur, and barely heard the shouts and footsteps thudding on the grass. Through his splitting headache and the stinging pain of his back, he only thought of the unmoving ginger sprawled on top of him.

"Nora," he choked out, gently shaking her. "Wake up."

She didn't respond. Why? She was awake less than a minute ago.

A fuzzy figure garbled something and stole Nora from him. "No!" He rolled onto his side to reach for her and hissed in pain.

A comforting hand tugged him back. "Relax, Ren."

"Jaune?" He could vaguely recognise his blond hair and armour.

"You okay, buddy?"

"What happened to Nora?"

"She passed out from the pain. Should come to any moment."

Ren slowly nodded as the relief sank in. Two figures set something long and white beside him. "What's his condition?" one of them asked.

"Concussed, I think," said Jaune. "Having trouble seeing."

"Dizzy," Ren added.

"Anything else? Nausea?"

"Getting there."

"Concussed," the medical staff concluded. They lifted Ren onto what he assumed to be a stretcher and carried him to the nearest airship, setting him beside a familiar orange that stood out from the other colours.

He reached for a spot of pink, her gloved hand, and squeezed. His heart skipped when she squeezed back and stirred, tilting her head towards him. "Ren?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for saving me."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Thank-you for saving me."

She giggled. "Thank-us for saving us."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope we get to see more examples of Renora being a power couple in RWBY, especially since they've had to rely on each other for survival when they were kids.


End file.
